Kingpin (Marvel Zombies)
Wilson Grant Fisk, also better known as the Kingpin, is a recurring antagonist in Marvel Zombies. He along with many other heroes became a flesh-eating zombie after a zombified Sentry appeared and caused the Zombie Plague. He appears as a minor antagonist in Marvel Zombies, a minor character in Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness and one of the two main antagonists of Marvel Zombies 3. Additionally, his Earth-91126 appears as a minor antagonist in Marvel Zombies Return. Biography Early life Little is known about Kingpin's life before the zombie plague occurs on Earth-2149, but it can be presumed is most likely the same as his Earth-616 counterpart. The Zombie Plague After Sentry from Earth-91126 landed on Earth-2194 and infected Colonel America, Ms. Marvel, Luke Cage, Hawkeye, the Wasp, and Black Widow, they spread the plague around New York and among other heroes and villains joined forces to fight off the undead. After Spider-Man saves Ash's life and leaves, he meets the Punisher on the roof-tops and agreed to help each other. They later stormed through a door, revealing Kingpin and Hammerhead taking refuge in one of his offices with some of their cronies. He tries to convince that they are on the same side now and now a matter of survival. However, the Punisher said they were never on the side team and kills him and everyone in the room. Kingpin later survived by his injuries, but was somehow became infected by someone and goes to New York to meet up with another zombified supervillains. After the cosmic zombies finished working their secret weapon, they go back to Times Square, only to find a horde of zombified villains attacking Galactus, even managing to wear him down a bit. As they put in a few last minutes adjustments, they assemble around the device and fire right at the planet eater. The first blast visibly shakes the giant, the second blast causes him to crash down to the ground, sending the villains to run from the falling planet eater. Once Galactus was down, the villains rush back to him as they planned to devour the giant. However, they were stopped by their arch-enemies, as they said "Our kill, our feast!". A fight breaks between the cosmic zombies and the zombified super-villains. He is one of the few zombified villains to survive from the cosmic heroes. Invading Earth-616 A few years later, It is revealed that he's been hiding his wife, Vanessa Fisk, from the other zombies and satisfy his hunger by cloning uninfected humans as a food supply. Kingpin makes an alliance with Morbius the Living Vampire and Black Bolt and led a horde of zombies to invade Earth-616, who partial necrosis of his vocal cords had left him capable of speech and possibly unable to generate quasi-sonic screams, and also he was in fact extremely verbose, much to annoy Kingpin. After their cloning technology was destroyed by Machine Man, Dr. Strange summoned manna in trying to sustain the others. While eating and showing disgust at the taste, he tries to ask Kingpin about it, only to see him devouring his wife, falling into depression. Quotes Category:Male Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Crime Lord Category:Conspirators Category:Cannibals Category:Twin/Clone Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Wealthy Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Businessmen Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Homicidal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters